Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novelization)
Boys vs. Girls 2 is an upcoming book written by D. Isaac Thomas. This book will go into more detail about Helen McKeen and Andrew Hendersen's relationship. The book will precede , and will also feature a battle between Natalia Thornton and Helen McKeen. Plot The War Begins The Second School War is already in progress. Natalia Thornton is tightening her grip on the world and has embarked on a special mission: to kill Steven Thompson. The Cavaliers of Thornton track Steven to the house, and Liv Emerson pilots the Corrupter and launches an airstrike hoping to kill Petersen. The latter flees with Thompson, McKeen, Corner, and Hendersen on board the Heartbreaker and they manage to defeat Emerson. The quintet flies to Thompson's house, where Petersen kisses Thompson on the lips. Once at supposed location of the secret doorway, the quintet desperately searches for a way past the field, but are unable to find it. Petersen tells off Thompson for giving up easily and finds it, allowing them to enter. Inside, Thompson sees Petersen to bed and McKeen confronts him about his feelings for Petersen. n the process, they are nearly killed by Charlie Corner, who reveals he is actually a double agent, but Petersen destroys the Demonizer and throws him down the stairs and he is forced to teleport, warning that next time he would be "overpowered". Helen thinks this means he has accepted defeat but Summer knows better. Summer flees with Jay, but then she is hit in the head by a piece of rubble. In the meantime, Anakin Organa continues dueling Natalia Thornton over the Bridge of the Earth, who deserts the fight after she is alerted to Steven's successful capture. When Summer recovers a few minutes later, she realizes that Jay has been kneeling over her the whole time. He tells her that Thompson is in mortal danger, and she brightly suggests he accompany her in rescuing him from the known culprit, Cera Lewis. They dispatch at least two Cavaliers, one of whom has a water bottle Petersen jokes about, before finding Thornton's computer system. Petersen hacks into it and it almost destroys her, but she uses her expert technical skills to fix it and it directs her to Thompson and Thornton, just as they are beginning to duel. Currently unaware of the grave importance of what she is doing, Petersen smashes the screen by stabbing its center. Summer and Jay arrive too late as Cera Lewis' ship takes off, then engage in a fierce battle with Cavaliers. However, during the skirmish they realize that Empress Zira Miranda Grover is sending her armies to reinforce the school. They rush to find Anakin Organa and warn him. Just then, Summer realizes Zira's massive cavalry charge has arrived. She contacts the Empress, trying to appeal to her better nature to call off the troops, but to no avail. When she hangs up, however, she realizes that President Waterston has sent her own armada to stop Zira. They quickly decimate the Cavalier army. Summer is still watching from inside the top floor when Steven Thompson approaches her from in the shadows. Petersen is overjoyed to see him alive and well, and he immediately apologizes for leaving her behind. She realizes he is staring at her cute cheeks and he justifies this by pointing out the left one has a cut and the side of her head above her ear is bruised. Summer firmly grabs him and pulls him into a warm embrace, but then she realizes he's confused, conflicted, and upset. When Steven breaks away, he reveals his remorse over his encounter with Natalia Thornton, who has reportedly been destroyed. Peace is restored During the years that follow, Steven and Summer become boyfriend and girlfriend. They also go on a double date with Andrew and Brianna. However, during this time, they realize Helen is still captured. Summer contacts Anakin and the two rendezvous at the back of a gas station. There, they devise a plan to rescue Helen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. Arriving at Zira's Palace Meanwhile, Anakin Organa and his team have arrived in Arizona in an attempt to rescue Helen McKeen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. First Anakin uses a Jedi mind trick to force a guard named Taylor Carter into the palace with his message. The message pleads Zira to release Helen. Zira refuses. That evening, Zira's band entertains the Empress. Zira, engaged by the graceful gyrations of her collared slave Thomas, starts tugging on his chain and commanding him to come to her on her throne. Thomas fearfully resists her, and in annoyance, Zira has her guards kill Thomas. Later, Summer Petersen ambushes Xydarone and knocks her unconscious, before donning her clothes. From there, she convinces Zira to show her where Xydarone's room is. Meanwhile, Arcus watches them through his crystal ball and cryptically tells his goat to gather the Armies of Organa together, one last time. That night, Summer releases Helen McKeen, but as they prepare to escape, they are caught by Zira and her minions. Ignoring Helen's pleas, Zira has the captain thrown in prison with GTR-10. Although Jay Organa (disguised as one of Zira's prison guards) tries to sneak off with Summer, Zira stops them and orders a guard to bring Summer to her. Summer is appointed as Zira's future successor. Meanwhile, Anakin telepathically communicates with Arcus, telling him the time to go to Zira's Palace has arrived. Anakin Organa arrives at the Palace Later on, Anakin arrives at the palace. Zira, and most of her minions are asleep, but are awoken by Jim Newman (who, in trying to intervene the Jedi's entrance, is Force-tricked into welcoming him). Summer, now accustomed to Zira's ways, remains silent beside the Empress, despite her rising hope at seeing Anakin. Anakin demands that Zira release Helen and his other friends, but Zira refuses the young Jedi's offer. Anakin uses the Force to pull a nearby electric bomb and attempts to use it, but the Empress activates the trapdoor, dropping the Jedi into the Death pit. After a huge battle with the Beast, Anakin ultimately kills it by summoning a torpedo launcher and using it against the monster. He is then recaptured and brought up by Zira's minions. Zira, furious, chokes Summer until she falls back on her belly, and orders the prisoners to be brought before her. Anakin, Helen, and the Girl-Team Robot Commander are brought before Zira, exchanging relief at each other's safety as Summer struggles with Zira to sit upright before her. Zira sentences Anakin and his friends to be taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle for termination by the man-eating gargoyle, knowing its built-in technology would crush them over the course of ten millennia. Anakin warns Zira that she's made her last mistake, at which the Empress laughs in amusement. Skirmish at the Cave of the Gargoyle En route, the Max band plays music in the background. Zira allows Summer to climb off her throne and watch her friends from a window; after a while, she gives a tug on her chain, playfully commanding her to come to him. Summer glares back at her, but as the chain is slack, she returns to watching, and Zira chuckles. Jim Newman, seeing this, joins her on her throne. Outside, Anakin and his companions (with Jay, still in disguise) are being taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle on one of the vans accompanying the limousine. Helen is sure that they are all going to die, and Anakin gives her his lightsaber and whispers something in her ear. When the vehicles ultimately reach the cave, Zira announces the group's deaths, but that she is willing to now listen to their pleas. Helen calls Zira names and tells her that she'll not get any pleasure from their deaths, much to the Empress' amusement, and Anakin offers a final chance for Zira to free him and his friends or die. Zira and her guests laugh off this last threat and orders for the execution to commence. Anakin gets ushered into the gargoyle's mouth, but he climbs right out, landing and grabbing his lightsaber from Helen. Anakin then begins to kill his captors. As Zira furiously orders her bustling guards and minions to intervene, Summer looks around, ready to use her false submission to the Empress to her advantage. Xydarone uses her jetpack to fly off of the limo and land on the skiff as Anakin is in the act of freeing Helen and the Girl-Team Robot Commander. Anakin uses his lightsaber to cut Xydarone's gun in half, and the commander pushes the bounty hunter onto the deck. Anakin then jumps onto another of the accompanying skiffs to fight off the guards and minions there. While fighting a guard, Jay accidentally falls off the side of the skiff, and although he manages to hold onto a wire, one of the gargoyle's tentacles begins to pull him to his death, and Helen and the Girl-Team Robot Commander have to carefully rescue him. Helen accidentally activates Xydarone's backpack when she turns around and smashes the edge of her blade against it. Xydarone subsequently flies out of control from the skiff, crashing against the hull of the limo before falling into the gargoyle's open mouth, making it belch. Aboard the limousine, Summer smashes the controls for the limousine's interior lights, throwing it into darkness, and proceeds to smite Zira's head with her spear, seemingly killing her, Summer jumps off of the throne, only to realize that her chain is still keeping her bound to the throne. Anakin uses the Force to help her lightsaber and she uses it to break her chain and, along with a guard named Justin Bellamy, heads for the stairs to the roof of the limo. Meanwhile, Sammy Salaraga attacks the fallen Girl-Team Robot Commander, and Summer chases the court jester away. Reaching the surface, Summer and Anakin defeat the remaining guards on the limousine, then Anakin has Summer drive her lightsaber into the heart of the vehicle. They prepare to swing from a loose cable, and Anakin discharges the guns, beginning to destroy the already fledging limo. They swing to their rescue on the land skiff with Helen, Jay, and the Girl-Team Robot Commander, then drive off just as the limousine explodes. Justin and Helen are taken home, while Anakin and Summer dismount with the Robot Commander and Bellamy. New characters *Charlie Corner *Justin Bellamy *Sammy Salaraga Comics